This investigation seeks to probe the structure-function relationship of a class of liquid crystals containing copper dimers. The synthesis and study of new metallomesogens is important for the development of the next generation of liquid crystal technology because the inclusion of metal atoms in liquid crystals both produces geometries not known for organic liquid crystals and also incorporates the diverse electronic, magnetic and optical properties of metal atoms. New copper dimer metallomesogens will be synthesized from known dinuclear metallomesogens by a general reaction producing substitution of a new ligand onto dinuclear metallomesogens and a reduction in the symmetry of the molecule. The effect of the structural modifications will be studied by x-ray diffraction, polarized optical microscopy, differential scanning calorimetry, and electron spin resonance, optical spectroscopy, ellipsometry, and electrochemistry. Mass spectrometry is needed to characterize materials. 0~01/95-0~31/96